Generally speaking, a conventional device disposed within two network layers operative at different data rates may employ a fractional clock divider to obtain and use a divided clock as an operation frequency of one of the network layers. However, employing the fractional clock divider must introduce significant circuit costs and also increase the difficulty of circuit design. Thus, it is important to provide a novel scheme to solve this problem.